1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general example of a dynamic speaker apparatus includes: a magnetic circuit; a frame holding the magnetic circuit at back thereof; a cone-shaped diaphragm having a circumferential rolled edge fixed on the front portion of the frame; and a voice coil wound on a cylindrical voice coil bobbin being axially movable. The voice coil bobbin is elastically supported by the frame through a damper for regulating the axial movement. The damper to be adopted usually has a bellows structure, which is concentric to the voice coil bobbin (e.g., JP-A-63-155900).